A Flower In a Desert
by Mijikai
Summary: Atemu learns that life as an Egyptian Prince isn't all fun and games, and that as Pharaoh he'll be given a responsibility. Unfortunately, that's not all he has to worry about with his cousin, Heba Yugi , that he yearns for. Yaoi
1. Chronicle I

Mijikai: Hi...well, I've been having this in my mind for a while, so I decided to post it. Now I know I have a ton of other stories that need to be updated, and they will...some...time...anyway, enjoy this while I figure out how to balence homework and ideas for the next updates.  
  
Warning: There is yaoi, and swearing...violence...unusual humor...and if there's anything else I missed let me know.  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Yugioh and if I did, I'd be one rich person!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chronicle I  
  
It was dark, and the night was cool which was a relief after the hot sun that beat upon me this afternoon. But for some reason, I couldn't sleep.  
  
"Mwt (mother)?" I asked as I poked my head from the silk covers.  
  
Do my shock, she wasn't in her bed that was next to mine. I frowned and slowly slid out of bed, slowly standing on my wobbly legs and started walking. Walking was a little difficult since I just evolved from crawling, but I wanted to impress my mwt when she saw how grown up I was becoming. With this determination, I walked down the hall that was lit by torches that flickered shadows from the statues of our god Ra, Horis, and Osiris, and sometimes I saw the beautiful woman Isis, kneeling or standing.  
  
"Mwt?" I called, still walking on wobbling legs down the hall.  
  
I hoped to find her soon because my legs were going to fall out from underneath me and I'd be forced to crawl. But I wanted to impress Mwt so much that I tried walking a little faster.  
  
"Mwt!"  
  
"Whaaaaaaa. Whaaaaaaa."  
  
I stopped, and listened. There was a baby crying, and it was coming from Auntie Neferhnd chambers and quickly made my way towards her golden door and grasped the doorframe, peering inside. There, sitting on a stool was Mwt, and my Auntie was in bed, a bundle in her arms.  
  
"Mwt?" I asked and she looked up with a start, and smiled.  
  
Mwt is a beautiful young woman, just reaching the age of sixteen, with beaded black hair that fell to her shoulders, and red die that painted her lips and finger nails. Her skin was evenly tanned, and her face held high cheek bones with big bright black eyes that anyone would adore. Especially my I't (father).  
  
She slowly rose from the stool, her silk white, almost transparent shenti (skirt) swirling around her ankles.  
  
"Atemu!" she cried and went to me picking me up, balencing me on her right hip. "What are you doing out of bed? You should be asleep young man."  
  
"Mwt, is Auntie sick?" I asked, and Mwt smiled, shaking her head, the beads and braids flew everywhere.  
  
"No mrw-t (love), Auntie Neferhnd is fine. But want to see something?" she asked, her mischeivious smile on her face and I nodded eagerly.  
  
She placed me upon the edge of the bed and pointed to the bundle in Auntie's arms. Auntie Neferhnd is my Mwt's twin younger sister, but the only difference between them is she had shoulder length died red hair and she blue eyeshadow instead of green. Otherwise, they couldn't be told apart.  
  
"Come here, Atemu," Auntie Neferhnd whispered and I crawled towards her and peered at the bundle in her arms, and smiled.  
  
The baby had a chubby round face and wisps of blond hair on the infant's forehead. Just like me.  
  
"Would you like to hold him?" she asked, holding out the baby.  
  
He? Yay! I have a boy cousin I get to help take care of!  
  
I happily held out my small arms and she carefully placed my baby cousin in them.  
  
"Hold his head up," she warned and I did, and smiled down at the sleeping face.  
  
"So, sister," Mwt said, smiling. "You were yet to tell me the name of your young son."  
  
Auntie smiled, and stroaked the baby's face.  
  
"I shall call him...Heba (Game)."  
  
"Heba," I said and smiled down at him.  
  
I liked that name.  
  
"You aren't naming him after a god?" Mwt asked curiously.  
  
"I was thinking about it, but...I feel this little one needs something different."  
  
While my mwt and Auntie talked, I was talking to the baby.  
  
"Hi, Heba," I said. "I Atemu. I takes lots of care of you!"  
  
Heba continued to sleep, but it didn't bother me. Because when he grows up, I just know we were going to be getting along just fine.  
  
~*~  
  
"Prince Atemu!" Simon suddenly shouted and I started, jumping. "Are you awake?"  
  
Sheepishly, I turned my face away from the window and my violet eyes fell upon Simon, my I't's follower and my tutor. With a sigh, Simon massaged the bridge of his nose and looked at me with stern eyes.  
  
"Young Prince. You are the heir to the throne, and do you know what will happen if Hm-f (His majesty) would to die and you were to take the throne?"  
  
I slowly shrunk down in my seat, dread turning my stomach.  
  
"Kemet would...fall?" I asked.  
  
"Correct! Kemet would fall into a disaster and you would be sending us all into the other world with no one to embalm us or anything!" he roared, starting one of his daily fits. "You are already eight years old and yet you can't seem to memorize anything in that bubble head of yours! What is to become of us all!"  
  
Now I was getting bored, and straigtened up, resting my cheek on my fist as I stared at the hieroglyphs. What was so important about memorizing how to identify numbers on a papyrus sheet? Pharaoh's don't have to deal with numbers. They just sit on their ass all day saying, 'Oh off with your head, and kill that person, let him go, no kill him...yada..yada...ya.'  
  
"Prince Atemu!" Simon suddenly shouted and I looked up with a start. "Were you listening to anything I've been saying?"  
  
"Of course. You were complaining that I can't memorize a single number on this sheet and that I'll be the ruin of Kemet if my I't suddenly dies out of the blue and I become Pharaoh," I answered, studying my finger nails that were surprisingly clean.  
  
I heard a fustrated sigh and Simon shook his head sadly.  
  
"Let's call it a day, your highness," he said, and waved his hand. "Go on and play."  
  
Rising up from my chair, I casually went for the door, but once I was a good ways down the hall I ran. My first step was the balcony to see if Heba was in the garden, sketching, and sure enough there he was. I smiled, eager to meet him down there, but I took a moment to watch him for a while. Heba had grown into a cute boy with hair just like mine, except tamer and had this lone bang that hung in the middle of his small forehead. His skin tanned immensly and he was thin, like me. But what I admire about him is his big beautiful purple eyes. I just love looking in them, especially when they were happy. They would light up, and somehow it would make me feel happy, and I like that feeling...well who wouldn't?  
  
Breaking off from my thoughts, I hurried down the stairs and into the garden, hiding behind a papyrus clump. Heba was humming to himself, as he placed the sketch down and stretched, splashing his feet in the pool of water built from slabs of stone. Crawling on all fours, I slowly went towards him, and with both hands, pushed him in.  
  
"Eep!" he squeaked as he fell in with a splash, and I laughed, crouching near the pools edge looking down into the water.  
  
"Feel good doesn't it?" I asked with a grin, and he surfaced, giving me a pout.  
  
"That wasn't funny," he protested and I chuckled.  
  
"Of course it was. That's why I'm laughing."  
  
Heba glared, and before I could react, he jumped from the pool and grabbed me around the neck, pulling me in and it was so sudden that I don't actually remember falling. I surfaced, coughing, and shot a glare at my laughing cousin.  
  
"Awe, now you've done it," I said dangerously and plunged into the water, and glided towards my cousin, grabbing him around the waist and dunking him under.  
  
Both of us resurfaced at the same time, and we both had our game faces on, waiting to see who would make the first move. Water lapped onto my face, and with a cat grin, splashed Heba in the face. From then on we had a huge water fight, and even splashed one of I't's High Priests, who scowled at us, and muttered about rude little boys.  
  
I just stuck my tongue at his back and called him a pamiu (old tom cat) before grabbing Heba and dunking him under the water again.  
  
"That's...(pant) not fair..Atemu. You're....(gasp) bigger then me!" Heba protested, and I pulled myself out of the pool, and wrung out my hair, smiling.  
  
"Well, not my fault you ended up on the short side."  
  
"What! Why you..." he scowled and grabbed my ankle, pulling me back in.  
  
"Hey!" I shouted and splashed him and he splashed me back, and we started splashing each other again, laughing.  
  
But the fun was cut short when _he_ came along.  
  
"Are you too having fun?" came a cold voice and we looked up to see our older cousin, Seito, a priest in training, and he was alwasy cold towards both of us.  
  
"Yes, but then you go on and ruin it with your presense," I said rudely and climbed out of the pool, wringing out my hair and shenti (skirt).  
  
Heba climbed out after me, blowing a piece of blond hair from his face and wrung out his shenti.  
  
"Heba," Seito sneered. "You're not wearing your gold pieces. Don't you know that the gold shows your authority?"  
  
"You're just jealous because you're not even close to being the heir to the throne," I muttered and Seito's blue eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"I would hold that tongue young cousin. Heir or not, you can be punished if you are rude to the messenger to be of the gods."  
  
"I thought only pure people could be priests."  
  
I had the satisfaction in seeing Seito bare his teeth at me.  
  
"Shut up, Atemu," he snarled and turned towards Heba who was staring at us with worried eyes. "Who are you staring at?"  
  
"Depends. Atemu or the cobra," Heba answered, folding his arms.  
  
Whoa. I never knew Heba could talk back like that. Seito must have known he wasn't going to be getting our tempers up anytime soon, so held his nose up high, sniffed, and started walking out of the garden, like he was some god or something.  
  
"That stuck up little..." I growled, starting to follow him, but Heba grasped my arm, shaking his head.  
  
"Let him go."  
  
I could never deny my cousin and nodded, letting it go like he said, and turned to look at him. The sun reflected off the droplets of his face, causing his skin to shine, and his eyes held rainbow lights, dancing upon the surface. Unconsiously, I slid a hand onto his cheek, staring at him, before my mind woke up and I dropped my hand, turning.  
  
"Let's go to the kitchen. I'm hungry after the big water war."  
  
"Okay," Heba said with a big smile and followed after me.  
  
Heba always did love food. In the kitchen, we were unlucky to meet with one of I't's advisors, who was tall, old, and ugly. He bowed to us, his thin lips pressed together and he smiled a devil grin.  
  
"Greetings young Prince Atemu, Heba," he said and held out a tray with a cup of chilled wine. "Won't you have a drink?"  
  
Heba's eyes brightened and he reached for it, but I snatched it up first.  
  
"Hey!" he complained, and I looked closely at it for any signs of different color of smell.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Atemu, I want to drink some!" Heba said, but I shook my head.  
  
I didn't trust it, but I didn't want to dump it. The advisor would tattle on me that I was waisting good wine and I would get in trouble. So I drank it. All of it, so Heba wouldn't be tempted to do so too. Once I finished, I smirked, placing it back down.  
  
"Thank you," I said, and started out of the kitchen.  
  
"Atemu! Wait for me!" Heba shouted, running after me.  
  
~*~  
  
My eyes snapped open, and I felt a great weariness fall upon me and I groaned, wiping sweat from my brow. Where was I? I tried getting up but my body felt like a huge weight and couldn't even twitch an eyelash. Everything was swirling together and I couldn't concentrate, and I squeezed my eyes shut, a few tears falling from my lashes.  
  
"Someone help me," I croaked, and I immediately felt a hand upon mine and I tiredly looked up to see purple eyes staring sadly into mine.  
  
"Atemu? Atemu please don't die!" he begged, tears falling from his big eyes. "They said...they said you wouldn't live..."  
  
"What...happened?" I asked, squinting to keep his face in focus.  
  
"I don't know," he said regrettablely. "I heard the doctor say something about poison! But...he's wrong, isn't he?"  
  
"Heba," I whispered and reached for his face, and I could feel cool tears upon his face, then winced.  
  
My body hurt, and it was getting hard to breath and my hand slipped from his face to clamp to my chest, panting. Arms wrapped around my head and I was barely aware of Heba's sweet embrace.  
  
"Heba," I murmured and looked up and reached up to touch his face, but my fingers drew back as his face changed into a young man's with ageless features and deep peircing black eyes.  
  
I drew back in fear, and then noticed I wasn't in bed anymore, but standing, feeling perfectly healthy and flushed as I realized I wasn't clothed at all.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"My son," he said gently, and held out his hand. "Come, it is time to go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"To the Other World where your heart will be judged," he answered, and my eyes widened.  
  
"Lord Osiris?" I asked, and he nodded.  
  
"It is time for you to go," Osiris repeated and I nodded, reaching for his hand.  
  
~Atemu!~  
  
My head whiped around looking everywhere.  
  
~Atemu! No, Atemu! Come back, please come back!~  
  
"Who is calling me?" I asked, looking around. "A voice...he sounds familiar."  
  
~Atemu! Please come back to me! Atemu!~  
  
"Who is he, Lord Osiris?" I asked curiously, and Lord Osiris waved his hand and a light appeared behind me.  
  
I turned to see myself upon my bed, still, and unbreathing, while a young boy sobbed over me. My heart ached and I gently touched the image of the boy, tears filling my own eyes. The boy shakily stroaked my pale face and I saw blood dribbling down his lower lip, and I guessed he accidently bit it.  
  
"Heba," I whispered, my fingers brushing his image. "Heba, no don't cry. I'm coming back Heba, please wait for me!"  
  
I turned to see Osiris watching Heba with a little bit of amusement and interest, and I felt some kind of emotion boil in me.  
  
"Lord Osiris," I said, and fell to one knee. "I'm sorry, but I can not die yet, Heba needs me."  
  
"The world is filled with pain and bitterness. The paradise that awaits hold undieing happiness," he said.  
  
"Yes, I know," I answered with a small smile. "But what kind of happy world would it be without Heba?"  
  
Osiris looked at me with judging eyes before nodding, and even smiling.  
  
"I knew you would make the right choice," he muttered and nodded towards the image. "Bitterness and harship is the harsh desert that scorches a travelers back, but in every desert there is a flower. A desert flower that gives hope and love. I've found mine, will you find yours?"  
  
I was puzzle by his riddle, but nodded and turned towards the image, and a light filled my vision. When my eyes snapped open, it took me a moment to realize I was hearing sobs filling my ears.  
  
"Heba," I whispered and I slowly drew myself up and looked up to see I't, Mwt, and a healer behind him, but I'm afraid I didn't notice them.  
  
My eyes only were on Heba, who stared at me with watery eyes and hugged me tightly and kissed me. It was a small peck on the lips, and since he was five he probably meant it as a friendly gesture, but it had a great impact on me. I flushed, and touched my lips gently, staring at him, as he smiled at me.  
  
"Atemu! I'm glad you didn't leave me!" he said smiling, and everyone in the back started talking in murmurs, my parents praising the healer, muttering of all the gifts he would be rewarded for curing me.  
  
But I knew it wasn't the healer, but I wasn't going to say it. The healer could use the rewards and praises, but my eyes continued to stare at Heba. The real one who drew me out of death. And from then on, my brotherly love for him was no more. Instead, it was replaced my firey passion for him. I felt love for him, and not as a family member.  
  
~*~  
  
Two years passed, and now I was now mired with scrolls, learning how to catch a flaw in treaties and was gnawing my lip in fustration when I could find nothing wrong with a particular one.  
  
"Simon," I complained. "I see nothing wrong with this one!"  
  
Simon sighed in frustration, and a tanned hand pointed to somewhere in the middle.  
  
"If I may speak, Prince Atemu, Master Simon," came a deep voice behind me. "But I just wanted to say look at this part. Here it says that they will give you five thousand cows for four thousand bottles of our beer. Now what is wrong with this? Think."  
  
My eyes wandered up towards the ceiling as I thought, and looked at my favorite High Priest, and Guardian, Mahado, for help, but his blue eyes only showed that he was waiting.  
  
"Um...we don't have space for five thousand cows?" I asked.  
  
Simon moaned in frustration, but Mahado smiled with patience. I guess he was used to stupid answers like mine because of his apprentice, Mana. A pretty young girl with thick long blonde hair and big bright green eyes.  
  
"Think a little deeper. Why can't we trade the cows for the beer for this country? They said that when we give them the bottles of beer, they'll give us the cattle. And we need more cattle to create milk, cheese, and all sorts of food. And we need the meat of the cows to feast upon. Now what's wrong with this?" Mahado asked.  
  
With a groan, I pressed both hands to my head and stared at the contract, my eyes roaming from one place to the other, hoping some answer would come to me! Suddenly, I could hear someone breathing in my ear and slowly looked up to see Heba looking over my shoulder. I quickly looked away, hoping my face wasn't too red.  
  
"H...hey, Heba," I gulped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see what was taking you so long," he answered, still staring at the hieroglyphs.  
  
I coughed and he looked at me.  
  
"Um...space..."  
  
"Opps, sorry," he said and took a step back, moving more to my side then from behind me.  
  
I glanced at Heba, who was bent over the contract and couldn't help notice how beautiful he was looking today. His golden bangs fell into his face, and he looked so cute as he was concentrating. His eyes were staring hard at the table, and his lips were pursed together, while his fingers tapped the table nervously.  
  
Sighing, I tore my eyes away from him and started searching for that flaw. For what seemed like hours, I sighed with fustration and sat down in my chair.  
  
"I can't find, I give up and pass it!" I said, reaching for the ink pot, but Heba's hand suddenly grasped mine.  
  
"But Atemu," he protested. "The people don't have cows."  
  
I frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember. The people of this country are famous for sheep. They don't have any cows. And if we sent our beer first, they could run off with it without having to pay."  
  
I blinked dumbly, feeling really stupid that I didn't figure this out, and slowly rose, patting Heba upon the shoulder.  
  
"Okay, it's official, Heba's the New Pharaoh," I said.  
  
Heba stared at me, then laughed.  
  
"Don't be silly, I wouldn't want to take what's rightfully yours. Besides, I know you will make a great Pharaoh someday, Atemu," he said, with his special smile.  
  
I felt my cheeks flush, and I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.  
  
"T...thanks," I murmured, and looked up at him, feeling shy.  
  
"If I do become Pharaoh, you will be there to support me, right?" I asked, and he hugged me tightly.  
  
"Of course I will. I'll be your number one follower!" he said excitedly, then his eyes went wide, and gasped. "I forgot! Mwt wanted to fit me for the dinner tonight! I'll see you later."  
  
Heba's arms slid from me and he started running out of the room.  
  
"Do I sense something in the air?" Mahado murmured in my ear, causing my heart to jump.  
  
My cheeks must have been bright red, and I quickly looked away.  
  
"What makes you say that?" I asked.  
  
"Just a hunch," he said and winked, and I quickly left the room, despite Simon's protests that we weren't done, before I was going down the hall.  
  
And joy, Seito appeared and he grinned at me like a cobra.  
  
"Hello, my dear cousin," he said slowly and I started to quicken my pace, but unfortunately Seito was taller then me, so was able to keep up with my pace easily. "I think you would like to know that I've seen a vision of death."  
  
"Great," I muttered. "Did I die from a cobra or did I drown in the river?'  
  
"Oh, no. It wasn't about you," he said shaking his head, his cobra grin growing.  
  
Now my interest was up.  
  
"Who?" I asked, no, demanded.  
  
"I certain little brat who was murdered my a Pharaoh's hand," he answered, and I turned on him angrily.  
  
"My I't would never hurt Heba!" I shouted, glaring, and I felt uneasy as he stared at me with cool eyes.  
  
"Who says that I'm talking about your I't?" he asked, and I frowned in puzzlement, when my eyes widened.  
  
"No, you liar!" I shouted and punched him in the face.  
  
Seito cried out in pain, as he fell to the ground, clutching his red cheek, and stared at me with shock.  
  
"Liar!" I shouted again. "I would never shed a single drop of Heba's blood!"  
  
He sniffed, as he rose back up, and stared at me with narrowed cold eyes.  
  
"Oh, that's what you say now. But how do you kow what you will do in the future? The vision was sent by Osiris himself, and it was vivid. More vivid then the dreams of your death. Your death is unclear, and many possibilities come up, but Heba's is clear. And it's clear that his death has to do with you. So, tell me. Why do you hate Heba?" he asked, taking a step forward.  
  
I slowly took a step back, angry rising in my chest.  
  
"I don't hate Heba! I lo-" I was about to shout, but stopped, clapping a hand over my mouth.  
  
But it seemed Seito understood what I was going to say. His narrowed eyes widened, and he took a step back.  
  
"Disgraceful," he hissed, before turning to leave.  
  
I grabbed his arm, and despite my short height, I was able to slam him against the wall.  
  
"Now you listen," I hissed, putting all my hate and anger into my words. "It's obvious you know my secret, and you better keep it like it was your own. Because if I find out I't heard one breath of it, I will send your soul to the Realm of Darkness and your body will be mindless and left to be eaten my the crocodiles. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
For the first time, Seito looked shaken, and nodded frantically before I released him.  
  
"Good," I said and walked away from him, feeling his eyes upon my back.  
  
The more I put distance between me and my idiot cousin, the more I felt better, and my heart lightened when I realized I was getting close to Heba's room. I stopped at his chambers and gently knocked.  
  
"Come in!" my Aunt called and I opened the door, poking my head in.  
  
Auntie was sitting on a stool, Heba sitting on her lap, and both were facing a full length mirror.  
  
"Ah, Atemu. Here to watch your cousin get dressed for the big dinner?" she aske, and Heba slid from her lap, and wrinkled his nose as he shook some braids off his shoulder.  
  
His usual star shaped hair style was now braided, and all of them fell to his shoulders and made little nosies when he turned his head. His usual shenti was replaced by a white one with a golden waistband and a rings on his fingers, and golden manacles on his wrists and forearms. He looked so beautiful, I wanted to do...something, but didn't, and only smiled.  
  
"Cute," I said and Heba blushed and smiled.  
  
"I think it's a little to much..."  
  
"No, nonesense. You look like a Pharaoh already!" I said and his face turned red, and some of it creeped down his neck.  
  
"And now its time for you to get dressed," came a voice behind me and I turned to see Mwt with clothing and cold in her arms.  
  
"Awww," I complained, but she took my arm and dragged me towards the bathing room and pushed me in.  
  
"Scrub behind your ears and don't forget to clean the dirt on your neck," she instructed and I grudgingly did so.  
  
Once I was done, a servant dried me with a towel and dressed me. A white shirt tucked into a golden waist band, with a white shenti down to my knees. My hair was combed and perfumed and I felt the cold eye liner being painted under my eyes. I waited patiently as they threaded golden anks into my ears that dangled down and a beaded gold neckalce with a scarab in the middle that hung at the neckline of my shirt and was tied at the back. Mancles were slid onto my forearms and wrists and rings were placed upon my fingers. Last of all was my crown with the eye of Horus in the middle that was slid onto my forehead and I stepped out of the bathing area. Mwt clapped, and Auntie curtsied.  
  
I blushed from their compliments, then my eyes went to Heba, who hid behind Auntie, and stared at me, his cheeks flushed, and he gave me a shy smile.  
  
"Aren't you the little Prince of Kemet," Mwt teased, and I blushed.  
  
"Mwt," I complained.  
  
"Oh don't be so modest," she said, and placed a hand on my head. "You're going to have all the girls after you."  
  
"No I won't," I protested weakly, and I glanced at Heba, who was playing with one of his braids, and avoiding my eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Mahado poked his head in, knocking softly.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but guests are arriving," he announced.  
  
"Thank you, Mahado," Mwt said and he nodded before leaving, and I glanced at Heba who was looking at me.  
  
"Ready?" I asked, and to my surprise he grasped my hand.  
  
"Ready."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, how was the first chapter? I wanted to try something new, because Yugi always ended up the slave, and Yami always the Pharaoh, so what if they were cousins, and related? I mean, it's not uncommen in Ancient Egypt, since Pharaoh's marry cousins, foregin woman, sisters, and daughters. A little wrong, but they wanted to keep the bloodline pure. Sorry, I'll shut up.  
  
Review! 


	2. Chronicle II

A Flower in a Desert

Chapter II  
  
A yawn escaped me, not even trying to be polite, and ignored the disapproving look my I't (Father) shot me. Unfortunately, my Mwt (mother) didn't let me brush off a punishment that easily and winced as she lightly tugged my ear.  
  
"Atemu, don't be rude," she hissed, and I bowed my head in shame, and let my eyes focus inside my beer cup.  
  
After sitting through my I't and the stupid advisors long speech of welcome to all the foreign kings and princes I was getting bored and hungry, and glanced at my cousin in envy as he sat still, and listening attentively, eyes locked onto the Pharaoh. Glancing at mwt to see if she was looking, I nudged Heba under the table to catch his attention and his beautiful big amethyst eyes glanced up to meet mine. A smile graced his lips when our eyes locked and I rolled my eyes silently pointing at the advisor talking and mouthed, "boring pamiu (old tom cat)". Heba glanced at the advisor and placed a delicate hand over his mouth, obviously trying to hide chuckle.  
  
"And so let us sit and eat this wonderful feast!" the advisor ended and there was a round of applause which did not include me.  
  
Heba nudged me with his foot under the table, and I grudgingly clapped, slow and quiet.  
  
Servants suddenly appeared into the room, placing dishes of delicious smelling food in front of the guests and once my own plate was placed before me, I eagerly dug in, relishing the taste. To my greater delight, a woven basket filled with ripe figs was placed in the middle of the table between Heba and I. My mouth nearly watering with the knowledge of how the fig will taste with the first bite, my hand reached for one, and it seems another one was too when it overlapped mine. Eyes slowly rising up, a pair of cerulean blue eyes stared into me, brown hair framing her face. When I blinked, she gasped and snapped her hand back, like mine was some viper, and mumbled something that I couldn't quite hear.  
  
"Um...did you want a fig?" I asked politely, handing one out to her.  
  
She slowly looked up at me; her cheeks pink and slowly took the fig from my hand, and staring down at her plate, a small smile upon her lips.  
  
"Uh...I'm Atemu," I said. "What's your name?"  
  
"A...Anzu," she whispered, and I nearly had to lean into her to hear her.  
  
"Oh, that's a pretty name," I complimented, and her cheeks went even pinker.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
We were silent, until a question left my lips.  
  
"So, are you my cousin?"  
  
"Uh...yes!" she answered shyly, but brave enough to look into my eyes. "My mwt is married to the pharaoh."  
  
"Oh," I said with surprise and wondering why I have never seen her before. "Do you have any siblings?"  
  
"No. But I have someone whose almost like a brother to me," she said smiling, her shyness melting for a moment.  
  
"Who?" I asked in interest.  
  
"Seito!"  
  
"Oh," I said flatly, and glanced at my dear cousin who was sitting near the High Priests, and eating like a proper noble, making light conversation with some guests nearby.  
  
Oooo, wouldn't I love to embarrass him in front of all of the guests...but then I could get in trouble and then he'll come to me every second with a new vision of death for me.  
  
"Yeah!" she said cheerfully, now shyness replaced with excitement. "Isn't it amazing that he was able to become a High Priest in training at such a young age? Usually you have to be at least thirteen to even start, but he's only ten."  
  
"The only reason why he was even given the privilege is because he's some "chosen" one that was gifted by Osiris the gift of foreseen death. And because he was right five times everyone now respects him," I grumbled.  
  
"But don't you feel sorry for him? I mean, every night he's plagued by visions of death."  
  
'He enjoys it,' I thought bitterly and felt anger rise up as I started remembering all the times he came up to me saying I was going to die this way or that or even this.  
  
"Yeah, real sorry," I muttered sarcastically but I don't think she noticed.  
  
After that, she started chatting on how great "Oh Mighty Seito" was and I discontinued listening after the first praise and nodded occasionally to pretend I was listening, but really trying not to snap my spoon in half. Thankfully the dinner ended sooner then I expected and everyone slowly headed towards the throne room where music greeted everyone and the inviting tempo luring guests to dance. For me, I went in search for Heba.  
  
"Heba!" I called. "Heba!"  
  
Footsteps started coming towards me from behind and I turned, hoping it was Heba, but instead it was Anzu. She glanced up at me shyly and slowly approached me, coming up to my chest.  
  
"A...Atemu," she stuttered, her cheeks now red. "will you dance with me?"  
  
My gut knotted. I didn't really want to dance with her, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. So, with a nod I took her hands in mine and we danced. She turned out to be a beautiful dancer and her grace amazed me, no shocked me.  
  
"Um, how old are you? If you don't mind me asking," I asked, as I spun her around.  
  
"Eight," she answered.  
  
"You dance well for an eight year old," I complimented.  
  
"Thank you. I'm hoping to become a dancer. Since I'm no where near the throne line I think it will be alright for me to travel and dance for everyone," she explained.  
  
Although I listened and nodded, my eyes still searched for my beloved cousin and I spotted him near the buffet table where small snacks where laid out for munching, and he was munching on a fig. I wanted to call him, but I didn't think he would be able to hear me over the music and chatter. But, to my luck, his eyes rose and locked onto mine.  
  
I smiled, but it immediately dropped when he looked away and started walking out of my view.  
  
'Heba?'  
  
Worried, I stopped the dance, and politely told Anzu that the dancing had worn me out and that I had a very nice time with her, giving her a bow, before running off after Heba.  
  
"Heba!" I shouted as I saw him and ran after him, but it didn't seem he could hear me. "Heba wait! What's wrong?"  
  
He still didn't stop and I followed him out of the throne room and onto one of the balconies that was surprisingly not occupied by lovers. Heba leaned on the rail, staring up at the sky, the moon creating a faint glow around him. Panting from the effort to keep up with him, I set my hands upon the rail and wheezed, sweat rolling down my forehead.  
  
"Heba, what's wrong with you? I mean, at first I thought you didn't hear me, but I'm sure you did when we were in the middle of the throne room," I said, but he still didn't look at me. "Heba? Answer me!"  
  
"Do you like her?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That girl? You talked to her all through dinner, and even danced with her. Do you like her?"  
  
"Well, she's okay, and I like her as a cousin if that's what you mean," I said slowly, my heart tightening, my stomach twisting.  
  
Was Heba...jealous? Did he like me like that too?  
  
"Oh," he said quietly, his head bowing so his golden bangs hid his eyes. "Does that mean you'll be spending more time with her?"  
  
"Is that...is that what you think?" I asked, shocked.  
  
"Well...you did talk to her all through dinner..." he started.  
  
"She babbled all through dinner not me!" I shouted in protest. "And it was all about Seito too. And you could have said something! Broke in or anything! But you didn't!"  
  
"..."  
  
"I would have cut conversation short if I could but Heba, I'm the heir to the throne and I have to be polite. Besides, unlike you, my mwt was sitting right there next to me."  
  
There was silence before Heba took a big breath, and bowed his head bowing even lower.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright," I mumbled, but Heba shook his head.  
  
"No, it's not. I'm really sorry for acting so foolish right now. I guess I was jealous."  
  
Love burst with in me and felt like kissing those full lips of his. Unfortunately fate is very cruel.  
  
"Jealous of you," he said quietly, shaking his head and looking up at me. "You're always a good looking person and you can always attract the prettiest girls. I thought Anzu was very beautiful. Unfortunately I don't think she'll notice me since I'm at least a year younger then her."  
  
"Oh..." I faltered trying not to cry.  
  
Slowly I turned away and started walking away. So that was what was upsetting him. He fell in love with...Anzu...and felt jealous because she was spending time with me. I winced as I grasped my heart, and I felt like my world had just collapsed. Though half of me died, the other half scoffed. It was my own fault that I felt this way. Why had I been so sure that Heba could ever love me back? How could I even think that maybe he could ever love me? I was male and he was male. Sighing, I tried holding back tears, when soft hands grasped my arm but I didn't look back.  
  
"Atemu? Atemu I'm sorry if I upset you with my foolishness," Heba said. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
No answer came, for fear that my voice would come out cracked and he would know that I was about to cry. I didn't want that. Instead, I gently tugged my arm away and started back inside the throne room.  
  
"Atemu!" he shouted and my breath stopped as his arms wrapped around my waist his forehead pressed between my shoulder blades. "Atemu, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, just please...don't be angry with me."  
  
"I'm not," I said, then winced at how thin my voice was, and regretted even speaking.  
  
His arms tightened around me.  
  
"Don't cry Atemu! Please don't," he whispered in a cracked voice.  
  
I felt something wet soaking the back of my shirt and knew my beloved cousin was crying, and guilt swept through me. Slowly, I turned and meant to kiss him upon the forehead to comfort him, but he looked up and I missed, and our lips met. In shock I pulled away quickly, my cheeks hot, and stumbling a few steps back.  
  
"I...I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean there...I...I meant..." I stammered, as I watched Heba nervously.  
  
Heba stood there, eyes wide and filled with surprise, and slowly his hand touched his lips, and a deep blush spread across his cheeks. Before a word was said I't appeared, grasping me by the shoulders and steering me towards one of the foreign kings, mentioning his name and what his kingdom did for Kemet. I nodded at everything that was told, but my mind was far away, very far away.

(..)  
  
Ever since of the kiss, I've been avoiding Heba and I think he's been avoiding me. It was two days since the party and we haven't seen or talked to each other. Mwt asked me if everything was all right between us and I absently nodded in response.  
  
"If everything's alright then why don't you two talk to each other anymore?" she asked, with a frown. "I talked with Neferhnd and she said that Heba seems dazed and when ever she even mentions your name he runs out of the room."  
  
"He must hate me," I whispered, but she heard.  
  
"Why would he hate you?" she asked. "You two have been close since his birth. Why would he stop loving you?"  
  
My cheeks felt hot and I buried my face into my pillow, not really wanting to talk about it.  
  
"Atemu," she said gently and I felt the bed gently bounce from her weight. "What happened?"  
  
"Ummm, maybe Seito said something stupid," I murmured.  
  
"This has nothing to do with Seito and you know it," she said and I buried my face deeper into my pillow. "Please tell me mwt why? I love you and no matter what I won't hate you."  
  
"Not even if I like guys?"  
  
There was a very awkward silence, and I felt my whole body become hot with embarrassment and I felt my chest constricting as I started to cry.  
  
"See! You hate me! You hate me!" I sobbed childishly.  
  
"Honey," she whispered gently, and I felt her hands upon my shoulders. "I don't hate you. I'm just surprised. Since when have you liked males?"  
  
"...Well," I said slowly, lifting my face somewhat from the pillow that was starting to block air from my lungs. "I don't really like...males...but one in particular."  
  
"And you told Heba that you loved him like a lover," she finished.  
  
"No...I didn't say that," I said, starting to sit up to face her. "Heba looked distressed and I was going to kiss him upon the brow to make him feel better but then he...looked up."  
  
"Oh...my," she said quietly.  
  
"Don't tell I't," I whispered.  
  
"Does anyone else know?"  
  
"I think Mahado does. And he seemed pleased."  
  
"Are you ashamed?" she asked.  
  
"Ashamed of what?"  
  
"Of falling in love with Heba?"  
  
My head slowly sunk and I nodded. Arms wrapped around he and hugged me tightly.  
  
"Honey, don't be. There's nothing wrong in liking people of your own gender."  
  
"But Seito..."  
  
"Don't listen to him. He only bring trouble," she said bitterly before it softened. "Atemu, priests say that when two men fall in love one of them posses the ka of a woman. And want to hear a secret?"  
  
"What?" I asked, sniffing.  
  
"You were supposed to be a girl."  
  
I stopped, and stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"You mean...Heba was suppose to be a girl...right?" I said slowly.  
  
"I know it seems more likely that Heba would be the female but no. It was you. It was a surprise when you were a boy instead of a girl."  
  
Now I was numbed with shock. Me? Me!? I, Atemu, heir to Kemet was supposed to be a girl! What kind of joke were the gods playing! A cruel one, that's for sure. I mulled over it all afternoon and while I was walking down the hall I unknowingly started muttering about it.  
  
"A girl? How could I be the girl? That's illogical? I don't even know if that's even possible? Me? I'm more manly then most of my cousins yet I was suppose to be a girl!?"  
  
"Um...Atemu?"  
  
"That's just not fair. I mean, why couldn't have been Seito? Then at least I could have something new to tease him about!"  
  
"ATEMU!"  
  
"Ah!" I shouted and spun around and my heart nearly stopped when I saw Heba right behind me, hands clasped behind his back and eyes locked onto his feet. "Heba, you scared me."  
  
"Sorry," he muttered, before looking up. "Atemu, about the kiss..."  
  
"I'm sorry about that," I said quickly. "I meant to kiss your brow like I always did when we were young, but you looked up and I accidentally got you on the lips. Hope I didn't...give you the wrong impression about me."  
  
Heba smiled, but it seemed forced.  
  
"Not at all," he stammered. "Um...hahahaha. I guess the gods like playing around with us."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed," I chuckled.  
  
"So," he said slowly. "What were you muttering about in the hallway?"  
  
"Oh, you won't believe what I found out!" I said, happy to find something else to talk about besides that awkward kiss. "My mwt just told me that I was suppose to be a girl!"  
  
"What! You're kidding!" Heba shouted, and started laughing. "You, Atemu, was supposed to be a girl?"  
  
"Hey, hey, not so loud, if Seito hears about this, I'll never live it down," I muttered.  
  
"Sorry," he said, smiling brightly, and his hand grasped mine. "But I think you'd make a cute girl."  
  
"Now, don't you start..."  
  
"What? You would. I bet if you were a girl, Seito would probably fall head over heels for you."  
  
"Which is why I'm glad I'm not," I grumbled. "Can we not talk about this? It gets me nervous."  
  
"Sure, sorry," he said, before tugging my sleeve. "Hey, Atemu, can I tell you something?"  
  
"Um...sure."  
  
"Mwt's pregnant."  
  
I stopped and gave him a smile.  
  
"Congratulations!" I said happily, but noticed Heba didn't seem all that thrilled. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, I don't mean any ill to mwt but...I don't know if I'm ready to become a brother yet."  
  
"Ah...I can understand that," I said, nodding.  
  
"How can you? You're an only child."  
  
"Not so. My mwt's pregnant too."  
  
"What! You mean both our mwt's are pregnant? So we're both going to be older brothers?"  
  
"Uh huh," I said with a nod, and threw an arm over Heba's shoulder. "And I'm not sure I want to be a brother either but do you know what? I'm going to try for my mwt. Will you try for your mwt too?"  
  
Heba's eyes glazed as he started to think then nodded.  
  
"I'll try for mwt," he said and smiled up at me. "Thanks Atemu."  
  
"Hey, that's why I'm here," I said gently.  
  
"Atemu."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"You what?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Atemu!" came a sudden shout and we both turned around to see...Anzu. "Atemu, I'm so glad to see you again!"  
  
I felt Heba slip from my grip and felt jealous as he smiled at Anzu his eyes brightening with love.  
  
"Oh, who are you? Are you Atemu's brother?" she asked.  
  
"I'm his cousin. Heba. Our mwt's are twins and both married the Pharaoh."  
  
"Really?" she said, her eyes thoughtful, before latching onto my arm. "Atemu, let's walk through the market place!"  
  
"Um...Anzu, I don't mean to be rude, but if you hadn't noticed, Heba and I were talking," I said trying to keep the irritation from my voice and forcing a smile upon my face.  
  
"Oh," she said, her eyes bright with surprise, and I suppressed rolling my eyes. "But you can talk to him later! I want to get to know you better!"  
  
Gods. Anzu might be a cute girl, but she sure can be annoying.  
  
"Alright, alright," I muttered, feeling a headache starting to form, but before she could drag me away, Heba grasped my other arm.  
  
"Um...do you mind if I join?" he asked shyly, looking at Anzu.  
  
"Okay!" she said brightly. "We can all three go together!"  
  
'Oh Ra take me now.'

(..)

The market was crowded, as usual, with the normal nosy conversation and friendly smiles and waves. This was more comfortable for Atemu instead of having everyone nervous, bowing constantly and muttering in speech.  
  
"Atemu," Anzu whispered. "Why did you have us disguise ourselves?"  
  
"I'm more comfortable this way," I answered simply.  
  
Before we left, I insisted in changing into beggar clothing and though Anzu seemed clueless why, she still obeyed without complaint. Which was a relief.  
  
"Anzu," Heba said shyly, and she turned towards him, smiling.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um...can you come with me for a moment?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Relief swept through me when Anzu disappeared and took the opportunity to inspect what merchants were selling. There was food, clothing, jewels, silk and spice. Frowning, I started the hard task in deciding what in Ra I would buy, when whispers caught my ear.  
  
"Okay, lesson one, steal an apple."  
  
"But it's wrong to steal."  
  
"You idiot! What do you think our family business is all about? Now go get the fucken god damn apple!"  
  
"But...but...would if I get caught?"  
  
"Are you blind you fucken moron!? The stupid apple is in a barrel that is on the merchants blind side. And nobody gives a damn if some kid steals one apple!"  
  
"Oh...okay."  
  
I slowly turned my head and crouching behind a stack of barrels were two boys, maybe my own age. Both had a head of white hair, darkly tanned skin and tattered clothing. The only difference between them was that the one who sounded older had a scar across his cheek and insane bright blue eyes, while the other had soft brown. From what I suspected, they were twins.  
  
"One, two..."  
  
"Wait!" the younger one shouted.  
  
The older rolled his blue eyes.  
  
"What now Ryou?"  
  
"I...I have to go to the bathroom?"  
  
The older seemed very much unamused and grabbed the boy, Ryou, by the back of the shirt and shoved him towards the apple bin. To my amusement, Ryou slowly crawled towards the apple crate and snatched one, hiding it under a tattered vest and running back towards his brother.  
  
"I did it! I did it!" he shouted excitedly, but unfortunately that drew the merchant's attention.  
  
"Hey! Thief! Give back my apple!" the fat merchant bellowed and the older brother whacked Ryou over the head.  
  
"Idiot! Run!" he shouted and both twins ran for their lives as the fat merchant started after them.  
  
Shaking my head, I turned back to the booth before me, looking for a piece of jewelry that would catch my eyes.  
  
"Are you interested?" came a kind voice and I looked up and smiled.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Are you looking for something in particular?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you just looking for something that catches your eye?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then how about this?" she asked holding out a golden pendent of Ra's eye with a red blood jewel in the middle.  
  
I shook my head; it was pretty but didn't seem the right item.  
  
"Do you have anything that's...less gold and less fancy."  
  
"Like this?" she asked, hold up a silver chain with a small scarab pendent hanging down. "And if you turn it upside down, it says this."  
  
My eyes widened at the writing and smiled.  
  
"Perfect. And...do you have any...marriage rings?" I mumbled face becoming red.  
  
"Ohhh," she said slowly, smiling. "Ready to propose to a lovely young lady."  
  
"Something like that," I said, nodding.  
  
"That will be two silvers."  
  
A gold coin was tossed onto the counter and I tucked my purchases in my pouch before hurrying away.  
  
'Someday, maybe soon I'll give these to my lover,' I thought as I waited for Anzu and Heba to appear. 'Someday, I'll give it to my...desert flower.'

(..)(..)(..)  
  
Note: I apologize for making people wait for this, and I hope people don't think I'm dead.  
  
Next Chapter: Atemu and Heba are going to have siblings? And what the hell do you mean there's going to be a war!?  
  
REVIEW


	3. Chronicle III

Mijikai: I'm back. No I'm not dead, though it probably seemed I was, and Christmas Break is coming up which means…MORE TIME TO WRITE ON THE INTERNET!

Yami: Damn…why did you have to come back!

Mijikai: Reviews made me feel guilty.

Yami:...So?

Mijikai: You're impossible!

Yugi: (humming Christmas song)

Mijikai: Well…here's a chapter for all who have been waiting!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chronicle Three

The skin on my back prickled, and I glanced up from reading one of Simon's Ra given texts, that I couldn't make heads or tails of, when the door opened, and a young servant bowed. Tall he was, with a mop of golden hair, quite unusual in Egypt, and his skin was unusually light. His eyes were honey brown that stared unemotionally at his two dirty feet. His age seemed to be close to my own, but that was only by his looks.

"What is it?" I asked.

Without looking up, he straightened his slouched position.

"The Pharaoh, great son of the above, has asked for you're presence."

"Now?" I asked, hoping.

This would be a good excuse to stop my studies for a while. And if I'm lucky, it would take all night and I would have to go straight to bed. In answer to my prayers, the slave nodded, and my heart burst with joy as I tossed the scroll into the air and ran out the door, nearly pushing the poor slave over. But my excitement was to great to even notice, as I ran down the halls, and burst through the throne room doors. I't (father) frowned in disapproval, but the relief in escaping the studies that were worse then any curse Anubis could ever cast, was to great to mind, or feel ashamed. I did bow my head, to pretend of my shame, or he might think to send me back to my studies.

"Atemu, son, come here," he said, waving his hand towards the table he was standing over.

Curious, I hurried towards the table and noticed he was pouring over maps.

"What is this for, I't?" I asked, tracing a finger on a line that outlined the ocean.

"It seems our brother's in the East have decided it funny to raid us. I will not stand it, not after I've lost my cousin in the last one. We go to war!"

My eyes widened.

"War?" I asked, cocking my head to one side.

"Yes, Atemu, war, and I want you to be by my side."

"You mean…my chariot beside yours?" I asked, mouth gaping.

"Of course. You're my heir, and oldest son."

I didn't know exactly what to think. Hot excitement bubbled within me at the thought of finally being able to experience what I only heard in history. War. Mwt (mother) had told me that I't had been in several, but that was before I was born, or when I was to young to remember, and now it was my time. I looked up at I't's face, and could see he was waiting.

Standing straight, I looked up to meet his eyes.

"I will be honored, I't," I said.

A smile came to his lips, and he placed a warm hand upon my head, before turning back to the maps.

"Then hear what you're I't has planned for these offenders."

O

"War!" Mwt shouted, frowning. "He expects to declare war at a time like this?"

My eyes shifted, before glancing at her again. Her belly had swollen greatly after the nine months, and the midwife kept hinting that the child was soon to be born. I had to suppress bitterness and excitement from welling up and forced my eyes away and looked into her eyes.

"I suppose. He mentioned…"

"Doesn't he know that this drought doesn't need anything to make our lives more complicated? Doesn't he understand that our crops our dieing, that the Nile is undrinkable and that our food supply is slowly diminishing! And he wasn't to but War on top of all this!"

"Mwt," I said gently, taking her hands in mine and kissing them. "Don't get too upset, you have my little _sn_ (brother) to think about."

She raised a delicate eyebrow.

"What makes you think it will be a male?" she asked. "It could be a girl."

"Nope, this is going to be my little sn," I said proudly.

"And if it turns out to be you're little sn-t (sister)."

"Impossible. I've prayed to the gods for a sn."

She shook her head as if I was an idiot, before pulling me towards her, and giving me a squeeze.

"So what does my foolish Pharaoh, plan to do with this war?" she asked quietly.

Pride surged through me, as I grinned.

"I am to go with him. I't said that as heir and eldest son, I shall be by his side!"

Instead of being proud, she looked a bit horrified.

"Mwt?" I asked quietly.

She didn't answer, but only wrapped her arms around me and hugging me close.

"Ms-I, Ms- I. Ts-t, s-htp, nn ms-i!" (my child, my child. Isis, please, not my child!) Mwt cried quietly into my hair.

I was speechless, and hung there as limp as a piece of wet cloth as I absorbed what Mwt was saying. Embarrassment and anger flew through me and I pushed myself away from her.

"Aren't you proud of me! You're s3 (son) is to become a hero to his people! Some people in this land don't think I can control Kemet, but I'll show them! I'll show them I can!"

She stared at me, her cheeks damp with tears. Her hand touched my cheek.

"S-htp (Isis)," she whispered. "Nn ms-i (not my child)."

Thoroughly disappointed in her lack being happy and proud, I turned on my heels and left, hearing the words "Nn ms-i" being muttered over and over again, until I shut the door firmly.

o

"…And she burst into tears," I said, with irritation, waving a hand this way and that to make a point.

Mahado only watched calmly, sitting in his chair, piece of papyrus parchment in his hand.

"And you left her?" he asked, and guilt ripped through me.

"Yes…" I said slowly.

"You left her distressed. When she needs to be calm to give birth to her child…" he continued.

"What's you're point," I growled, flopping onto the couch, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Atemu, there is something you must learn. Women, are forever a mystery to us men, and more emotionally set. They understand things that we do not, and they think things that we men would think impossible to comprehend. If you're Mwt was upset that you were going to war, then there must be a good reason behind it. Most likely she doesn't want to lose you. You are her first, and she does love you more then life itself."

I grudgingly agreed with Mahado's point.

"From what I think you're trying to tell me is that Mwt doesn't want me to go, because she fears I may die."

"Most likely so."

"But she should be proud! I'm going out there to prove myself to others. To show them that I can be a strong leader, just like I't!"

"War isn't the only answer for that, Atemu, and it's much simpler and much less bloody."

"What?"

"Well for example, you could solve this drought problem of ours. People would think you a hero. And it's much less bloody too."

"But it's not as exciting!"

Mahado became quiet, and I thought he was going to start one of amusing teasing, but instead he set the parchment down and looked at me with serious eyes.

"Listen to me, Atemu. I know that war sounds like a game, especially to boys. I know, I was one once, and when I went to my first war, I was thrilled, excited for blood. Until I reached the field, did I realize the full extent of what war meant. War should never be taken lightly, and it's never "exciting". Only barbarians call it that."

His speech stunned me, and I jumped as the door opened.

"Excuse me, but am I interrupting anything?" came a deep voice.

Mahado's serious expression became soft and friendly again and he turned with a bright smile.

"Enter my friend, you are not interrupting anything."

The door opened further and Priest Karim slipped through, heaving his large muscular body inside, and closed the door quietly behind him. I was a bit surprised to see him here, and he seemed equally surprised to see me. I flashed a smile. Karim may be huge and have work hard muscles that could probably rip anyone's throat out in seconds, but he was the most gentle and most friendly priest out of I't's six. He seemed a bit unsure, but smiled back, sitting upon the coach beside me.

"What were you two discussing, if I may ask," he said bowing his head to me.

"No need to bow," I said, and smiled at his unsure look. "We're friends, Karim, and friends don't need to bow. Look at Mahado, he doesn't bow."

"He doesn't even bow to the Pharaoh," Karim muttered, rolling his eyes and Mahado mock scowled at him.

"I't has been planning to go to war…" I started, and Karim nodded.

"I know. He has asked me to join him."

Mahado frowned, standing up.

"And you agreed?"

"Of course. If his majesty asks, then I shall obey."

Mahado's frown deepened before sighing and sitting back down.

"Who else has he asked yet?"

"His twin brother, Priest Akunadin, and Isis."

"I shall ask if I can go too…"

"He has already decided," Karim sighed. "Pharaoh wants you and Shada to stay here just in case…"

"Just in case what?" Mahado pressed.

"In case we fail. He'll need you two here to protect Kemet."

"And what if this happens?" Mahado whispered, his hands trembling. "And we stay here knowing we could have made a difference but we were stuck here!"

It was Karim's turn to whisper.

"Please don't shout Mahado."

Mahado's shouting ceased, but his hands still trembled. I could feel the tension within the room, and somehow I had become a nonentity. My eyes went from Mahado to Karim, and I could clearly see Karim was weary and Mahado's anger was wearing his energy down even more.

"Shadah protested too…" Karim said quietly, looking down at his clasped hands, his black shoulder length hair falling into his face.

"I don't blame him. No, I shall meet with Shadah and we shall both convince the Pharaoh to let us come."

Karim's head shot up, and I was surprised to see a burning flame within his eyes.

"Then you shall leave Kemet's people to die!" he shouted.

Unconsciously, my body coward at his harsh words. Mahado was just as stunned as I was.

"This will not be an easy battle, the Pharaoh has told us, and we'll need every strategy, every weapon, every monster we have to accomplish our plan."

"If it's so complicated, then why his the Pharaoh planning this war!" Mahado shouted, standing up, and Karim stood up also.

"Mahado, the raiding…they take so many innocent lives. They have killed the Pharaoh's cousin, they have slaughtered countless relatives to Isis…they have taken the life of my older brother."

Mahado's hard face softened, and he reached out a hand towards Karim, who only drew away.

"No, it is done. He is dead. Many of us encourage the war with them, for revenge and for the safety of our people. But they are twice as many as us. We shall give them all we have, but there is a chance that we may fail, and if we do, they shall plunder Kemet. Shadah and you will be left to protect them."

There was a heavy silence, and I huddled closer into the cushion. In truth, I was afraid. Karim was not his usual gentle self, and Mahado…Mahado who I was used to having a teasing grin upon his face, to always be quick tempered with people, even to the Pharaoh himself, now as meek and helpless looking as a small boy. His pleading blue eyes bored into Karim's face, but Karim's eyes were now on the floor. Mahado seemed to reach out to touch him, then stopped and let his hand dropped.

"Alright," he said quietly. "I shall talk to Shadah, and we shall remain behind."

Karim nodded, then turned towards the door and I winced as it closed unusually loud. The room was silent, before Mahado sank back down into his chair, staring at his hands.

"Mahado?"

He jumped and he stared at me, like he did not know who I was, before that familiar grin came upon his face, except forced and tight.

"Atemu, sorry, I forgot you were here for a moment. That's enough for today, you go find Heba," he said and I didn't protest as I headed towards the door, and stepped out onto the hall.

As I closed the door, I could hear the quiet sobs of Mahado, as he buried his face into his arms.

O

"Crying?" Heba said, surprised as he rolled over to face me on his bed. "But Mahado never cries."

"That's what I thought, until know," I muttered, pacing Heba's room.

"But…why was he crying?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know, probably because I't won't let him join."

Heba frowned and turned back onto his back.

"Why would he cry because I't won't let him in the war? That doesn't make any sense! Are you sure it wasn't anything else?"

I pressed my lips together in thought, then sat down upon Heba's bed.

"Well…Karim came in and told him he was going to war…Mahado then insisted he'd go too but then Karim convinced him not too…"

Heba suddenly sat up, with his mouth in a silent "oh" and then smiled, laughing silently to himself.

"So that's it," he murmured.

"What?" I asked, but he only continued to smile at his new discovery. "What!"

"I think Mahado has a little crush," Heba said, chuckling to himself."

"What! Karim and Mahado? That's ridiculous. Their friends, Heba, nothing more."

"How do you know?" Heba pressed.

I had no answer so I merely shrugged. We were silent as I fiddled with my shenti (kilt/skirt) and Heba with a strand of his hair. Then I felt his hand touch my shoulder, and I nearly shuddered at his touch.

"Atemu," he said quietly. "Are you going to war too?"

"Of course!" I said, not looking at him, remembering what happened when Mwt found out. "I'm I't's heir and eldest son, I have the honor in standing beside him."

"Are you scared?"

I snorted.

"Don't be a fool, of course I'm not," I fibbed, but in truth, after what I heard from Mahado and Karim, fear wiggled it's way into me, and it grew ever since.

There was more silence.

"I shall come too."

"No!" I shouted, turning around to face him, then calmed as I saw I had scared him. "No. No, Heba, you stay here. From what I hear, this won't be easy, and if I't and I fall then you shall be alive to take the throne."

His beautiful orbs of amethyst shimmered with fear and he grasped me tightly upon the shoulders.

"Don't say that!" he shouted, and his small body trembled. "Don't say that! I don't want you and I't to leave me! I don't want the throne! I don't want I't to die! I don't want you to die!"

His forehead pressed against my chest.

"Please, say you'll reconsider. Tell I't that you feel you're not ready and shall work hard to prepare for next time…"

Sighing, I shook my head.

"Heba," I said gently. "I had already committed myself. I't expects this of me, everyone expects it of me, and I shall satisfy them."

Heba's body slumped, and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Don't worry Heba," I said quietly. "We will not lose. We shall win, and Kemet shall be safe. Safe for us, for me, and for you."

"How can you be so sure?"

I closed my eyes to think up an answer to reassure him, and then smiled.

"Because…Ra told me so."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mijikai: Not bad for not typing for months, huh? Huh?

Yami: (rolls eyes)

Yugi: There's a war…blood…me getting hurt…huh?

Mijikai: Noooooooooooo!

Yugi: -- (sigh)

Yami: (glares)

Mijikai: Heh…

Sorry for not updating for so long, but since it's Christmas Break…or soon to be…no more high school and a lot of free time! Yay!

REVIEW! Please?.......if I haven't been forgotten….


	4. Chronicle IV

Mijikai: Summer is here, school is over and now I shall get back to my writing!

Yami: Then wait another year or two to update.

Mijikai: I will not!

Yami: You will too!

Mijikai: Will not!

Yugi: Ahhh, the familiar sound of the arguing author and Yami. You know, Yami missed you.

Mijikai: Oh did you?

Yami:…I did not!

Yugi: He missed arguing with you and even broke down, shouting at me to call him a pig headed idiot. Just yesterday he told me he wanted me to throw bricks at him. I thought he flipped.

Mijikai: Sounds like you have.

Yami: I don't have a problem!

Yugi and Mijikai: Sure…

:II:

Chronicle IV

The days passed by so slowly. And day after day was filled with one thing.

War.

Mwt (mother) was distant now, and it felt as if our bond was a bit strained now. She always stared at me with silent pleading eyes and soon they plagued me too much and I didn't visit her at all. I don't see Heba much anymore, yet I don't seem to see anyone. Only maps and I't (father). When I was released from one of the meetings two weeks later, I slowly made my way towards the garden that was farthest away from the stuffy room that I was in for what seemed like years.

The breeze felt good as I sat upon a bench and I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath. My feet gently tapped the water of the rippling pool beneath my feet and my eyes stared blankly at a boy that stared back with red eyes from lack of sleep with dark bags under the eyes. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair.

"I don't even recognize myself anymore…and the war didn't even start yet," I grumbled, and yawned. "And because of stupid Seito I'm having nightmares of the enemy running around their campsite with my head on a pike."

"That doesn't sound pleasant, your majesty," came a tired voice behind me and I glanced behind my shoulder to see Karim.

Smiling, I scooted over on the bench and he gratefully sat beside me, placing his bear feet into the water. No words were needed as we sat there, letting the wind play with our hair and letting the water lap onto to our soar feet. I glanced at Karim and the memory of Mahado and his argument came back to my mind. I couldn't help but wonder if what Heba said was true. Could Mahado love him? I'm not saying it was impossible. Karim is a very pleasant fellow to be with and he has a soft smile that could disarm anyone. But…I just couldn't imagine Mahado and Karim together.

'Although I couldn't imagine myself with Anzu yet some people think it's a cute match,' I thought bitterly and angrily smacked the water with the heel of my foot.

"What's on your mind, if I may ask," Karim asked quietly in his shy and timid voice.

I glanced at him, who stared at me with his soft eyes, and then back at my feet. Did I really want to ask?

"You know Anzu right?" I asked and he nodded slowly.

"I've seen her."

"Well…some people think we would be cute together…"

"And you wish not to be with her," Karim said and I nodded. "Ah, I've seen that happen many times. But she is a very nice girl."

"She's annoying," I grumbled. "And she admires Seito! They both bug me and they're not even brother and sister!"

Karim chuckled quietly.

"Your still a boy, your highness. There is no need to worry just yet."

"What about my great-great-grandfather that married at age nine?"

"…I'm afraid I don't know your highness."

"Atemu. Please. "Your Highness" was the only thing that's been said to me all day in that damn room. I rather hear my name right now."

"If it pleases you," he said with a nod. "Atemu…"

He didn't say anything more, and I bit my lip. I really wanted to ask him but…would it be rude? I didn't want Karim to be mad at me or embarrass him to the point he'd be uncomfortable sitting by me anymore. Taking a deep breath, rewording my questions I turned towards him.

"Karim."

"Yes Atemu," he said absently, staring at the floating lotus.

"How…how…do…you…you…how do you feel about Mahado!" I asked in a rush.

Karim didn't answer right away, but seemed to be thinking as he traced invisible patterns on the water's surface with his big toe. Finally, he let his feet plunge into the water and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean…how do you feel about him?"

He frowned slightly.

"How do you feel about him…" he murmured. "Well…I feel he's a noble priest and that he is a great friend."

I didn't know whether to smack myself or push Karim into the pool.

"I mean do you love him?" I said more bluntly from my frustration.

Sometimes Karim wasn't the brightest of priests.

"Of course."

"Not as a friend," I said.

He seemed surprised.

"Do I love him?" he asked with his eyebrows raised, his eyes wide.

"Yes, do you?"

Karim cocked his head to one side, still looking bemused.

"Why do you ask?"

I flushed and looked away, shrugging my shoulders in answer.

"I'm just curious."

"…I…never really thought about it before," he murmured. "And…I don't think I'll really know."

Stretching his arms, he stood and started walking away. I wanted to call for him back and apologize for being stupid but he paused. I opened my mouth but he held up a hand and I stopped.

"I am not a thinker, that I know everyone knows. And I'm unsure about a lot of things, and this is one of them."

I thought that was it, but then he slowly turned to look at me.

"But I do know for sure, that I care about Mahado very much."

Giving me a small smile, he turned back and went inside the palace. I stood there for a moment, before heading inside myself. As I passed by a bushel of papyrus, I stopped. Swearing I heard something, I glanced behind it and my tongue went dry.

"Mahado!" I shouted in surprise and fear.

Mahado stood there, tears coursing down his cheeks before his hand came up and wiped them away.

"Did you…I'm sorry…I didn't mean," I stammered, afraid I had made a mistake in prying into business that wasn't my own.

After the tears were wiped away, he smiled and draped an arm around my shoulders.

"Let's go inside Atemu. I'm sure your I't will be calling another meeting soon."

Nodding numbly, I let him lead me inside. Whether I had done something wrong that day or not, I never truly found out until when I was older.

:II:

"I see it…I see your death. The enemy will find you as you scout the area…they will capture you…hit you with the butt end of their spears…whip you…have fun with you…then they will chop your head off and parade around the camp with your head on the end of a pike!"

"Yes, yes, you told me the same thing five times already!" I screamed in Seito's ear.

He frowned as he folded his arms.

"My visions are not to be taken lightly, Atemu."

"Except when you make up shit like this," I snapped.

"I make nothing up!" Seito shouted, face red with fury.

I couldn't help but smirk.

"Then explain to me why I didn't die at the age of eight like you predicted."

"I said you would be poisoned, I didn't say you'd die," he sniffed arrogantly and I imagined throwing a rock at his big head. "And if any of you had heeded my warning you wouldn't have suffered in the first place. I't (father) thought I was making it up also and I was beaten for it…until you were poisoned. Then my I't realized how special I was…he never laid a finger on me ever since."

I just looked at him weirdly.

"And I care because…?"

"You scoff now, but when my power grows it will be me mocking you," he spat and I wrinkled my nose at the wet spot upon the floor.

"Sure, but at the same time _my_ powers grow," I shot back, and he smirked planting his fists on his hips.

"What powers?"

"The ones I threatened you to shut your trap with a couple of weeks ago!" I snapped.

"You have powers?" came a voice and we both turned towards the balcony and my eyes widened as I saw a familiar white haired boy sitting on the railing, his elbows on his knees and his hands propping his face up.

He watched us with wide innocent brown eyes as he cocked his head curiously, his white hair falling into his face. The rags and smudged dirt on his skin showed that he was obviously a commoner. But what confused me the most was how the hell did he get there without both of Seito and I noticing!

"Who are you!" Seito shouted, before I could say anything. "I'll call the guards on you!"

The boy looked startled.

"Oh please don't!" he shouted as he hopped from the railing and fell on all fours. "Please! I meant no harm! I heard yelling and climbed up here because I was curious!"

My eyes narrowed as I stared at him, trying to place where I've seen him before. I knew I've seen him before, the hair I couldn't forget.

"Ryou you idiot!"

'Oh, now I remember.'

"Oh no, it's Bakura," the boy, Ryou, whispered and started to run.

"Don't you dare!" came a snarl and my eyes widened as I saw another white haired boy climbing, or clawing, over the railing.

His face could have been identical to Ryou's if he wasn't baring his teeth and making his insane blue eyes very wide. The scar flashed upon his flesh more vividly then last I remembered and a lot more scars were seen upon his arm as he tumbled onto the floor. He seemed to not see or even care that Seito and I were there and ran after Ryou, grabbing his hair and yanking him backward. Poor Ryou let out a yelp of pain as he crashed to the floor.

"We specifically came to steal the golden statue of Ra and what do you do? You sit on the Ra damn rail and sit on your damn ass and stare at the snot nosed princes arguing about who cares what! What do I have to do? Crack your head against a wall to get the message through that shit made skull of yours!"

"I just wanted to know what made them both so mad," Ryou whimpered and Bakura rolled his eyes as he let go and slammed his foot into Ryou's ribs.

"If you haven't gotten us caught already," he snarled and turned his eyes upon us. "Well, thanks to my sorry excuse for a brother I'll have to kill both of you now."

At first I didn't think he was serious, until a blade suddenly appeared in his hands and he lunged at me. It happened so fast that I didn't even realize what happened, until I felt a hand roughly push me back. In a blink of an eye, I found myself on the floor staring at the ceiling. The sound of grunting made me scramble up and my eyes widened.

I think the Great Beyond froze over.

There, Seito was with Bakura trying to wrestle a blade out of his hands.

The hand that pushed me away was Seito.

The one who saved me was Seito…

'I will never live this down!'

Shaking off my disbelief, I rammed myself into Bakura and Seito was able to knock the blade out of the insane thief's hand. Once he was pinned down (and we made sure there were no pointy objects that he could stab people with) Seito made a call for the guards, but Ryou (who I forgot about till now) suddenly popped out of nowhere and grabbed Seito around the neck. Struggling, Seito let go of his hold of Bakura and grabbed hold of the back of Ryou's ragged shirt and flipped him over his shoulder.

Sometimes I wonder how a creep can do some really wondrous things…I can't even do that!

Because of my distraction, Bakura took that opportunity to bite my hand, really, really hard.

"Ow!"

A foot slammed into my stomach and as I lay there trying to gasp for air, a hand grabbed my hair and yanked my head back.

"Nobody move, nobody make a sound," came Bakrua's cool, yet panting voice.

Everything became silent and I sat there on my knees wondering what in Ra's name was going on.

"Let him go, and I will not harm your brother," Seito said and I could hear Ryou struggles and grunts.

"You think I even care about the little coward?" Bakura spat.

"Brother…?" came Ryou's quivering voice.

"Shut up and stop your sniveling! It's your fault we're in this situation in the first place. If it hadn't been for you screwing up, you wouldn't need to bargain for you life!" Bakura barked.

"I'm sorry, I won't make mistakes again! Please, help me!" Ryou begged.

I really wish I could see what was going on. But the hand that was tearing my hair out forced my eyes skyward.

"If you don't let him go, you'll find yourself in a very dangerous position," Seito threatened ominously.

"And how?" Bakura laughed.

"Oh, I have my ways," Seito said and I could just imagine him smirking right now.

"Seito? What the hell are you doing?" I hissed through my teeth and that earned me a rough shake that made the clouds spin.

"Shut up!"

"Just don't look behind you," Seito said ominously.

"Are you crazy, there's nothing be-AH!"

The hand released me and I slammed my foot into Bakura's shin before scrambling towards Seito and Ryou. From what I saw, what ever was behind me made Seito smirk and Ryou cower. Slowly I turned and I screamed.

A dragon. A huge white dragon floated lazily before the balcony and its blue eyes were staring at Bakura. Huge wings flapped gently up and down, its long tail lashing the ground. The scales looked so smooth that they didn't even look like scales at all but melded white flesh. And huge rows of teeth could be see as the creature opened its mouth.

"Bakura, let me introduce to you an old friend of mine. Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Bakura only toppled over, staring at it with wide eyes, his mouth gaping as his body visibly trembled. The dragon stretched its neck towards him and gave a great bellow that caused Bakura to scream with terror. Tears started forming in the tips of his eyes and I could clearly see the message they were screaming at the dragon. "I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

Seito was laughing at the sniveling thief, and I thought this too cruel. I wasn't even in the beast's line of vision and I nearly wet myself. But before I could say anything, Ryou suddenly ripped himself away from Seito's grip on his arm and ran in front of the beast, putting himself between Bakura and the dragon. I watched, amazed. Here, Ryou was, trembling, crying, and obviously had wet himself and yet he was still protecting his brother. A brother who had beaten him, called him names, and probably would have abandoned him after killing me…

"Get away from my brother!" he screamed at the beast.

The beast only roared and the balcony started shaking, but Ryou held his ground.

"Get away from my brother!"

The dragon continued staring at the boy before it let out another bellow and it disappeared. Once it was gone, Ryou collapsed to his knees, shaking.

We all just stood there, not knowing exactly what to do, when Bakura finally stood up and grabbed his brother by the arm roughly.

"Get up," he snarled and Ryou sniffed as he slowly obeyed. "And stop crying. You out grew this years ago!"

"I'm sorry," Ryou whispered. "Are you hurt, Bakura?"

Bakura looked down at Ryou for a moment, and he lifted his hand up. Ryou cringed, as if he expected Bakura to smack him, but instead it was placed upon his head.

"Let us go now, Ryou," he said quietly and the boy (startled) nodded.

Still shaking, Ryou climbed over the balcony and was gone. But Bakura turned towards us, his eyes still producing tears and his body still shaking but his eyes held pure hate.

"I will return the favor, priest," he snarled before jumping over himself.

Once they were gone, I turned to Seito, who looked very smug.

"What the hell was that!" I shouted.

"Teaching the little bastard thief a lesson he won't forget."

"The dragon could have killed them!"

"But she didn't, did she?" Seito asked calmly and turned. "And by the way, that is a debt you owe me for saving your life. I hope you'll be up to repaying me."

I rolled my eyes.

Why was I even surprised that he only saved my life so that I owe him?

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Not yet…in a couple of years from now maybe, but not yet," he said with a dangerous smirk that I did not like.

"If it's the hand and marriage of Anzu I completely approve," I said stiffly and he whirled around.

"Who says the repayment is permission to marry!" Seito shouted, his cool now shattered.

Now it was my turn to smirk and I shrugged as I passed by him.

"Well, how else will you get a girl?" I asked. "Obviously the girl and the father wouldn't approve, so you'll need me to over rule that. Although I'd feel really bad for the girl who ended up with you…"

"Prince or not I will pay you back for that comment!" Seito snarled, and stomped away.

I only laughed at him.

:II:II:III:II:II:

Mijikai: Well…the plot didn't move very much…but I hope you like it anyway!

Yami: I am in debt with Kaiba…You made me in debt with Kaiba…AHHHHH!

Mijikai: --

Yugi: I wasn't in this!

Mijikai: Next chapter.

Yugi: But I wasn't even in it!

Mijikai: NEXT CHAPTER!

Yugi: …Fine…

Ryou: I don't cry that much! And I wet myself! Are you trying to give people the impression that I'm a child!

Mijikai: Well, you are nine in this story… (Note: I know I didn't mention this yet, but Ryou and Bakura might be referred to twins because Atemu thinks so but they're not. Ryou is nine and Bakura is eleven. But they're same height…which pisses Bakura off)

Ryou: I am? Well…I guess then, it would be a bit understandable. I thought I was fourteen or something.

Mijikai: Nope. Now I have to go and hide before Bakura kills me for showing his "other side" to people.

Bakura: WTF! I'M CRYING?

Mijikai: If I haven't been forgotten…please review. Tell me if my style is slipping. Stupid school…


End file.
